Dust Unbound
by Mdk1
Summary: Man; born from dust is resourceful, but the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die if left without help from others in their own times of need. You are left with slowly losing all hope for a world which is falling deeper and deeper into darkness. That is until a simple Spark ignites and changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

(Jaune's Point of View)

This was the end. I rest on my back as the sounds of fighting within the Haven Academy surround me. Qrow, Ren, Nora, the others; they've all made their way here and they're so much stronger than me, it's no shock I'm the first to fall if I'm being honest with myself in my final moments.

I feel a very heavy shoe slam onto my stomach. I wince in pain as it feels like it's going to bruise from the amount of weight on me. I finally open my eyes and slowly look up to see Cinder Fall staring deep into me; her eyes on fire from her anger and powers. "You think you really had a chance against me, the Fall Maiden?!" she yells directly at me as she slams even harder on my stomach.

I look over to the others; each of them valiantly fighting on as I try to grab Crocea Mors. Cinder sighs as she lets me have a short breath as she powers down. "You're a failure with a death wish you know." She says in reply to her own question.

I try to get out from under her leg but she stops me. As she slams my body back down I start to talk back. "If I die buying them time, then it's worth it. They're the ones that matter."

"Really?" Cinder replies to my horror as we both see Weiss sliding across the floor. "I'll put yourself on the line for your friends; but what happens when you're not able to save them? Like Ms. Nikos." Cinder looks at me and smiles wickedly as she turns and pulls out an obsidian spear out of thin air.

"No." I manage to get out as I get up from the floor. Slowly watching as Cinder turns to me and smiles before turning back; now focusing on her new target.

No; not Weiss. Anyone else but Weiss! I watch in horror as Cinder lined up her spear. The spear aiming right for the weakened heiress who lay helplessly on the floor across the room. With Ren and Nora fighting Mercury and Emerald it made sense for Cinder to target her. I scream trying to catch everyone's attention, knowing my own self sacrifices were now slowly falling to vanity as Cinder walks slowly away from me and towards her new target. "No!" I finally make out as the spear finally left Cinder's hands. I shut my eyes fearing the worst as I heard it hit flesh.

Time felt like it slowed down in this moment as I slowly open my eyes to see a red hooded figure had intervened, the spear had torn through their cloak and had lodged itself deep through her; I couldn't see it but looking at the amount of spear I saw; clearly it had gone through the whole body cleanly. I saw everyone turn to also see the person when they slowly started to fall. It hit me hard like the Petra Gigas back at Beacon as the person falling caused their hood to come off: Black hair with its ends a ruby red. No it can't be, not her!

* * *

I actually remember meeting someone who looks exactly like her down to the red cloak in fact. We were both on the same airship to Beacon. However I had and still occasionally have motion sickness and thus vomited a little on the trip over; pretty sure I nearly hit someone's boot as I walked past trying to get to the bay doors. After the ship landed I finally got to a trash can and got myself cleaned up. I finally started to head towards the main campus from the Bullhead docks when suddenly I and likely half the school heard a loud explosion. I looked up and made a dash for the rising plume of smoke. I arrived to seeing a girl in white walking one way and a girl in black walking another while a girl dressed in blacks and reds just lay there on the bricks of the avenue. I came over and she opened her eyes to reveal they were a beautiful silver. I smiled as I extended my hand. "Hey, I'm Jaune."

The girl looked around for a second before grabbing my hand. "Ruby." I lifted her to her feet as she giggled. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" I just smiled weakly at that. So much for first impressions actually.

It wasn't long until we got lost as I tried to explain to her that I just had motion sickness. "I'm serious about it; it's a real problem of mine."

"Ok ok." Ruby said giggling. "I'm sorry for calling you Vomit Boy back there alright?" I smiled as she turned to me, her hair flowing in the slight breeze, the red tips really visible in that moment.

I thought for a second in that moment to think of a comeback. "What if I called you Crater Face then?"

I saw Ruby blush for a moment in embarrassment, man her cheeks turned as red as her name. "Hey; that was an accident!" She squeaked out loud.

I gave a soft laugh. "I already told you my name is Jaune. Jaune Arc's the name, I hear the ladies love it." I tried to flirt but Ruby wasn't showing interest in it.

"Do they really?" she asked skeptically; however I noticed she was smirking and giving a soft smile.

That broke my ego within seconds as I frowned. "No…" I answered. "But my mom says they'll love it… But I see you don't."

"I just didn't expect that is all." Ruby said laughing. I noticed Ruby's smile fade after she giggled at that moment; I didn't know until later but Yang had told me after the fall that she and Ruby had lost their mom at a young age on mission. "So... I got this thing!" She quickly yelled as she turned and grabbed her weapon; converting it to its fullest form: a red scythe.

"Whoa!" I yelled in reply, that's a big weapon. "Is that a scythe?!"

That caught Ruby's attention real fast, her smile beamed! "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" She happily replied.

"A wha?" I tried to reply. I should of known that those words meant it's a gun but I was such a dumbass in that moment, I still don't know why.

"It's also a gun." Ruby said as she cocked the gun.

"Oh!" I quickly replied. "That's cool!"

It honestly long after that; that we realized we were lost just wandering the grounds of Beacon together. Ruby actually dragged me over to meet her sister that day before we met Weiss and then listened to Ozpin's speech. Man that really feels like years ago; that's how much the world's changed in a year or so….

* * *

I open my eyes again to see I'm back at Haven; I get up as I realize I need to be here for this person. As I got up to her my eyes could barely keep open as I kneeled down to her as the spear slowly turned to a golden dust and faded away. My eyes widened as I saw a symbol on her upper chest; a silver rose held together her cloak, it's markings similar to the one I remembered from Ruby's belt back at Beacon. I turn back to see nestled underneath her cloak was a weapon I remember quite well; Crescent Rose. I couldn't believe it; there falling down in my arms was a girl I had told myself time and time again that I would never be able to see again. Ruby Rose. I turn to the others and without hesitation picked up Ruby and like a bullet, dash for a safer spot in the room to rest her. I can not let her die; not here just when we just got her back!

I turn to see Ren has arrived as my backup and is checking on her while I try to stop the wound from bleeding any more. "Ren." I say as I'm pumping my hands down onto Ruby's body trying to keep her heart beating Ren had joined me in holding onto her. "Speak to me, please." I say trying not to full on burst into tears as I turn to him as he's checking her pulse.

"Jaune…" Ren's words tremble as he says them. "This is bad… I can clearly see she's lost part of her ribcage." Ren slowly answers as another tear falls onto Ruby's arm.

"Nooo noo noo!" I scream as I pound my arm once more on Ruby's chest. "Come on Ruby; not like this! I've already lost you once!"

I bite my lower lip a little as I hear Ren whisper "We're gonna need a miracle. A spark of hope to defeat Cinder's goons." 'I couldn't agree more.' I think to myself as I keep trying everything I can that was taught to me and Ruby in leader class I know if I was in her spot she would do this for me.

"Jaune." Ren's voice breaks me out of my thoughts and nod but make no contact as I stare still into Ruby's hole. "She's hardly breathing… I…. don't know if we can do anything." He finally says looking down at Ruby's arm.

"No, we have to try Ren." I say as I look down to Ruby's face to see she's still breathing. "I can not lose Ruby again, not like this when I have a chance to save her like she tried to save Pyrrha. She sacrificed herself to save Pyrrha now I'm gonna do all I can to save her." I say as I slowly lay my head down onto Ruby's chest, one hand directly over her wound, one on top of her heart. I slowly feel as if the world's opening itself to me and I feel a very tight tug on my soul as if it's wanting to go somewhere but I refuse to let me leave Ruby's side. Right now Ruby is what matters to me; not myself, as I feel another tug. I don't open my eyes to even look at what's happening. A soft shimmering sound is heard as I rest there; trying to hear for myself Ruby's heart beating. It's slow but the rhythm is still beating a soft pattern.

"Ruby!" I hear Weiss scream as I hear her shoes run up. "Is she-?"

"She's stabilizing." I hear Ren say out loud. 'What a relief.' I think to myself as I hear those words. "Whatever's happening to her is healing her." Sure enough I stop focusing on them to hear Ruby's heart is beating like a drum.

"Jaune?" I hear. Nora's voice has entered my head as I lift up to see her standing next to me.

"Yes?" I reply as I open my eyes to see Ruby is recovering. I smile weakly at Nora as my hands keep the rhythm of Ruby's soul channeling into me. It's peaceful. "Whats…-" I look down to see Ruby's glowing a white aura. "Am I doing this?" Nora nods at me and I smile. "Wow…"

Nora smiles. "Hey; at least this is your semblance!"

'What?!" I think to myself as I look down and then back up to her. "My semblance?" I croak out, unsure if that's true.

Nora nods and smiles before speaking. "How else could you be healing her?"

I shake my head, this isn't healing. "But I'm not… it's more like I'm using my aura to recharge hers." Yeah… that really explains that tugging I'm feeling; it's my semblance using my aura to recharge hers! That's amazing!

I see Nora gasp at those words. "Wait then? Jaune!"

I turn to Nora with a confused look. "What's wrong Nora?"

"Aren't you worried about running out?" Nora's words hit me and even jog my memory of Pyrrha telling me about Aura.

I just smile at those words and at that memory. "Once Pyrrha told me that she felt that I had a huge well of potential aura stored. I trust her judgement still, and I will gladly spend all of my aura on Ruby if it saves her life." We both hear a loud boom as Ren is flown across the room. "Go! I'll protect Ruby!" I scream to Nora who grabs her weapon and bolts for it.

I look to see Ruby's breathing as her hand moves slightly and it hits the floor. I slowly start to hear metal boots coming closer to us. I frown to see Mercury trying to get to us. "No! You're not attacking her!" I shout getting ready to get up when my hand feels Ruby's heart skip a beat and then within a moment Mercury was on the floor as if something hit him. I turn to see Ruby's left eye open a little before closing again. A soft smile formed on her face as I saw her other hand grab my hand that was on her chest still. "Ruby; take a nice rest; you're going to be fine. You took a very heavy hit." I say to her. I feel her heart skip another beat in that moment but shrug it off. I look up to hear the sounds of the other battle and the sound of sirens. 'Are the police here?" I think as I see the lights of a ship floating past. I look out at everyone fighting, we're winning. I smile as Ruby's grasp on my hand tightens. It's warm. Even though we haven't seen each other in months it feels like our bonds haven't changed at all. I look up to see Mercury getting up.

"That was a funny glitch." he says turning to me. "I'll make sure you two will pay-" A grenade lands at his feet and explodes. I turn and just smile at Nora who turns back to Hazel.

I feel Ruby's hand tighten again and then in a flash I hear from across the floor. "Checkmate!" I look at Ruby who weakens her tight grip on my hand but is still firmly holding it. I hear the sounds of the elevator awaken as Yang comes up with the relic in her hand. A second passes until Emerald casts something on all of us, a horrible Grimm looking woman. Ruby's grip is tighter than before now, I know she's having the illusion in her sleep as well. I smile as the police finally barge in through the hole as Hazel busts through them carrying Emerald and Mercury away.

They turn to me and Ruby before calling on their radio. I can't hear what they're saying but within seconds I see them start to all move out of the way for two dudes bringing in a stretcher. I just smile and slowly have to let go of her hand. My mind's racing as it happens. I feel myself starting to cry as my hand slips away from hers. "Ruby!" I scream as the ship takes off towards the hospital. I turn back to feeling a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Ren standing next to me using his own semblance on me.

"Come on; you heard them right? Ruby's being taken to the hospital." Ren says as I stop crying and stare back at the ship leaving.

I turn to dash as I hear the voices of my friends behind me yelling for me. I need to be with Ruby. I failed Pyrrha by letting her shove me into that locker. I'm not gonna fail Ruby. Not today. _Never again. _I quickly slide right into the Faunus army; ploughing them away as if they were nothing. I look around now. I'm standing at the top of one of the cliffs and there across a large bridge was the air ship already landing at the top of a large building that stretched multiple layers of the city. I make my way across until I stop when a bird hits me knocking me down. I blink and there standing is Qrow. "Kiddo; what the hell are you thinking."

I look at him and start walking again. "Leave me alone Qrow" I whisper in the nightly air. The gusts of wind rap around me as I make my way closer to the building. I weave through crowds of people trying to make their way to Haven after feeling the Earthquakes and the concerned until I see the signs for the Hospital entrance.

I slowly enter the building trying to get back to Ruby. I can't leave her side. No sooner as I do that; Qrow enters right behind me. "Hold on kiddo!" he yells.

"No I need to make sure Ruby's ok!" I shout back as I get to the desk.

Qrow walks up and sighs, it looks like he's pissed at me but refuses to yell. "We're here for Ms. Rose; she was just airlifted from Haven."

The guy at the desk just looks at his computer. "What's her first name."

Qrow looks at him. "Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"I'll see what I can do for you guys. I assume you're her father?" the man asks of Qrow.

Qrow nods. "I'm one of her guardians. Qrow Branwen is my name." The man nods. "Just have a seat you two. I'll call for one of you when she is able to be seen." Qrow turns to me. "Listen Jaune; I know you're feeling bad for what happened to Ruby; but you leaving like that isn't right either. Now tell them I gotta be right back, I have to go back to everyone else." Qrow finishes and without a second more rushes out of the building towards Haven.

"Right." the man says to me. "Well; she's stable; a medic got to her at Haven it seems; she's going to be put into a room shortly. Tell me your name young man."

"Jaune Arc; I was that medic actually." I reply smiling, hoping to see Ruby again. Every second without her is like an hour. I look at the clock and see it's slowly ticking. I look back to see the man gone. Ruby's gotta be fine; I know she will be. She's been through worse; like that time we fought the Nevermore, Petra Gigas and the Deathstalker all at once at Initiation.

"Mr. Arc?" A voice asks, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turn to see a doctor standing by the Emergency doors. "You said you were the medic that saved our latest patient?" I nod at that as they speak again. "Then come on; I'll take you to her room. There's one or two questions I have to ask of you." I smile as we get to the room. I see her just sound asleep; machines surrounding the hole in her rib. "Do you know what stabbed her?" the doctor asks. "There's no-"

I reply cutting him off. "There was a fight, she got caught in the crossfire, someone threw a spear and it went right through her." 'Ruby's injuries are my fault' I say to myself as the doctor just looks at me.

"Did someone pull the spear out?"

I start to sweat. "Well… No; it kinda turned to dust?" I answer feeling nervous.

"Damn Huntsmen and their crazy weaponry….Well… she's broken a few ribs in multiple places. Even with her aura she's gonna be here a long time. You did the right thing and protected her, her wound's healing but it'll take time." The doctor smiles at me. "You're welcome to stay here, she's not going to be moved for a few hours until we can guarantee her vitals are back to normal. I'll ask the front desk to relay that you're here with her."

I smile back at him with a huge grin. "Thank you!" I say happily as I rush to the other side of Ruby. 'I'm here now. Safety within arms reach of Ruby.' I thought to myself as I sat down in a chair next to Ruby's bed. I just watch as Qrow and the others arrive with the doctor to see me just watching her, my hand on her arm giving her more aura.

"Kiddo, it's in the reports; everyone knows that we saved Haven." Qrow says; I'm not sure if he means it to me or Ruby who is sleeping still. "They're asking if we want to take a photo for the news networks so they can have a group photo for the broadcasts, actually."

I shake my head. "I'm not leaving Ruby's side."

"Jaune…" said Nora.

"Not again." I say, a tear already falling from my left watery eye. "I already lost her and Pyrrha at the Fall; I can't risk losing her again."

Qrow sighs as he looks directly at me. "Kiddo-Jaune, we all lost Ruby, everyone did; we're all in the same boat as you.-"

Yang interrupts him, I notice for once she too is smiling. Ruby must have this effect on everyone. "Why don't we have the photo in here? Surely there's enough room if it's just us?" I take a moment to see just how many people were now in the room; everyone including Blake and Sun were standing around me and Ruby.

"Look-" Qrow starts before a taller faunus interrupts him.

"Yang is right; Ruby here is as part of the group as you or I. I'll go ask if the photo can be taken in here. I'm sure we can all squeeze in one photo if we layer ourselves." The Faunus says smiling towards me as he leaves the room. Soon enough we were all getting ready for the photo. I get up and join everyone in the photo as a woman in a golden cloak. I smile as I stand next to Ruby who is asleep still.

Everyone slowly exits leaving me in the room alone with Ruby. I look over at her heartbeat monitor and watch it's rhythm; it's unchanged from when I felt it earlier. I sigh and look around to see the city skyline looming around us. Life used to be so simple a few months back; we were just hunters and huntresses in training at Beacon; to this…. No one asked for this. The Festival feels like a thousand years ago now. I close my eyes as I fall asleep on the edge of Ruby's bed. I wake up to the feeling of my hair being ruffled. I look up to see Ruby's left arm going through my hair while her right arm is feeling the machine. Gods; her silver eyes are shining in the morning sunshine.. "Hey Vomit Boy." she whispers towards me. "Ow." She says as she looks down to her wound. "How did this even happen?"

I look up to her and try to smile. How do I tell her everything? There's just so much that's happened since she just vanished at the Fall. I pluck up courage and start to speak."We were fighting Cinder a few hours ago; you teleported in right when she threw a spear aimed for Weiss. You got hit instead and-" I couldn't take it anymore I just fall onto her, pulling her into a hug. "I missed you Ruby, we all did. Oh Crater Face….I missed you a lot; I-" I stop as her hand rubs down my back. I look to see Ruby just smiling down at me.

"It seems like you need some more rest yourself Jaune." She says with a smile. A smile I haven't seen in almost a year no less. She tries to get up and manages to after I help her up. "Thanks." she says. "Thanks. Now; you should either get a breath of fresh air and get Qrow to come here, although… I do wanna hear your adventures and why you're with my Uncle; Vomit Boy." She says in a teasing like voice; I look down at my scroll and text Qrow as I put it down I just lay back down in the chair waiting for everyone to return. I just smile back at Ruby who is equally smiling at me. Is this what peace really feels like?

_It used to feel like a fairy tale, as if our world was just pretending. We planned to fix our world and have our own happy endings. It turned out life wasn't a bedtime story; more of a tragedy then with no heroic reveal. We were not prepared for the game of life that isn't fair. I thought about going home, but chose to follow through even when all hope was gone; because we're all doing what we believe is right, as it's the only thing to do. Let's just live._


	2. Chapter 2

(Ruby's point of view)

The pain; oh the pain hurts. I wake up slowly to see that I'm in a hospital bed, the walls a warm yellow. I look out the window to see that It's currently morning out as birds are chirping. I stop looking around as I hear the sounds of someone sleeping.

Looking down, I see a blond man is resting on the edge of my bed, perfectly sound asleep. His hoodie instantly reminds me of a friend of mine. Jaune. Jaune Arc. Man saying his name like that takes me back to when we first met… he actually claimed that it was: short; sweet, and that the ladies loved it. Wow. That was actually a long time ago, almost two years ago now.

I think back to the more recent events at hand. I don't remember much of the fighting after arriving. I only remember blacking out and hearing this boy right here scream a few times before I awoke; I know it has to be Jaune. I just stare at him as I try to move.

The pain returns, I almost scream as I just look at the hole within my lower chest. How did this happen? Did I get stabbed? 'Calm down Ruby; you've been told that you need to keep some of your emotions in check while in buildings.' I think to myself as I feel my hand slowly heating up. Surely this should have recovered by now?

I feel my aura's being repressed somehow, maybe the doctors want it to heal without the help of aura? I turn to see Jaune now has a frown on his face; he's not having a good dream. Hell I'm positive no one has since the battle at Vale. I just smile as I put my hand in his hair as I've been told that rubbing your hand through a friend's hair helps them if they're having nightmares.

It's not long until I see him wake up and he just stares at me for a second. I open my month trying to speak. "Hey Vomit Boy." I say as I try to get up. "Ow" I say as the pain returns from the hole and I turn to it. I now notice I'm out of my outfit and into hospital clothes. "How did this even happen?" I ask unsure of what happened. I honestly don't remember anything from the night before.

I see Jaune starting to speak. "We were fighting Cinder a-" 'What was that?' I think to myself trying to hear him as his trying not to cry. "You teleported in right when she threw a spear aimed for Weiss. You got hit instead and-" Jaune stops for a second as he swiftly falls down into a hug. It actually hurts but I just smile as it's all I can do. ""I missed you Ruby-" His words are muffled again by my chest It's not like he's trying to do this on purpose either. It's natural. Through I feel like something's burning right now. "Oh Crater Face" I smile at that; it seems he still wants to call me that, I then move my arm to rub his back for him. "I missed you a lot; I-".

He finally stops to realize I've been rubbing his back for a few seconds now. "It seems like you need some more rest yourself Jaune." I smile while saying that and try to move as he gets out of the hug and helps me sit up straight. "Thanks. Now; you should either get a breath of fresh air and get Qrow to come here, although… I do wanna hear your adventures and why you're with my Uncle; Vomit Boy." I just look at him as he pulls out his scroll and starts texting someone.

I look away from Jaune for a moment. Something shiny catches my eye. In the corner is Crescent Rose with Corcea Mors sitting next to it in its sheath. I turn to make eye contact with Jaune but it seems he's already fallen asleep again, this time resting on my lap. I just smile and rest my hand on his head. Man that position will hurt him later, with the bed railing in the way. I slowly start to stare back out of the window mindlessly as I think back about everything that happened and how everyone must of felt about me leaving.

Did they even care that I just disappeared? Surely Dad would of. He's already lost Aunt Raven and Mom. Yang would as well; maybe Blake. Weiss likely searched for me a few weeks but moved on, that's how she operates, same with Blake. Yang...she'll kill me for doing this to her, but it's not like I knew what I was doing. Jaune here-

"Caw caw!" I snap out of my mindless wonderings and look up to see a black crow with a beautiful set of ruby red eyes staring at me from one of the tree branches, I think it's got something in its eye as it's tearing up. I wave at it, as if was a friend. I see it's head nod back before it flies away.

A few minutes later I hear my door open and Qrow is there with just Yang and a small tan boy. I smile. "Hey." I say as Qrow sits down in one of the other chairs as Yang closes the door. The tan kiddo just stands there. He's like twelve maybe by his looks? "Where are the others?"

"Still asleep." Yang just answers as she stands at the corner of the bed.

I roll my eyes. "Alright; through I could of swore Weiss was a morning person, same with Ren and Nora."

"Ruby; there's a more pressing matter at hand." Qrow says to me. "You."

I sigh. "What?" I just ask. I knew this was gonna happen.

"What the hell happened." Qrow says his words cold and rough; I move back slightly as he just reeks of Alcohol.

I look over to the knight sound asleep on my lap. "I….- Owwww." I screech out and wince in pain as I slightly move, I can feel the hole's trying to heal but it's slow and very painful.

"I'm up I'm up!" Jaune says bolting to life, as I just giggle. There's something off with Jaune that I can't just place yet, I can see his armor has changed… 'what the hell is that?' I think to myself as I take a closer look to see to my surprise there's now a necklace around the neck, I thought I had seen it earlier and figured it was for Pyrrha but sure enough; at the bottom; hanging to chain by the back end of it; was a miniature Crescent Rose lookalike.

That makes me red in the cheeks. My weapon's on his chest. I shake the feeling. "I… .How do I even explain it?" I look at what everyone's glued to looking; the scars and bruises from my battles now quite visible on my arms. "Oh you're looking at these aren't you."

"And your legs." Yang says looking. "Where the hell did you go to do this to yourself sis?"

I just smile. "Offworld." I watch as everyone just looks at me with confusion minus the little boy who just nods. "Say; who is that with ya Uncle Qrow?" I point to the little boy. "He's been quiet this whole time."

The boy looks up to me then over to Qrow who gives him a nod. "She's one of the people you should trust Oscar." Oscar; that's a nice name. Oscar smiles and pulls out a weapon. A cane of sorts? No; it can't be. It's Ozpin's cane as it extends out.

Oscar turns to me. "Hello; you're Ruby Rose right? It's an honor to meet you; Jaune's told me a lot about you."

Jaune turns away at that comment. "Oh has he now?" I ask. "I am Ruby Rose, yes. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise Ms. Rose…"

"So why are you here?" I ask of Oscar. "I don't ever recall you being with Jaune or Qrow before."

Oscar shifts in his spot. "Well… what would you say if I have a connection to the former headmaster Ozpin."

I feel the room get cold from those words. "What do you mean?"

"His spirit is connected to mine ...-" Oscar stops as I see a green aura flash over him as if he was using mana. "Precisely Oscar…. Hello miss Rose." I hear a more mature voice come out of Oscar's mouth; it does remind me of Professor Ozpin's voice.

"No way." I start saying and shake my head. "How? Why?"

Oscar-Ozpin? I don't know what to call them replies. "Because I've been sent out on a mission that has lasted generations Ms. Rose; this happens to be one of the effects."

"A mission?" I ask. "What sort of mission causes this?"

"A one that involves reincarnation, Miss Rose. My mission is to stop Salem, this wicked lady which after what we saw yesterday; is the real person behind the attack on Beacon."

My aura spikes at those words as I look at him. "So this Salem told Cinder and Roman to attack us and…-" I just stop dead reliving the memory. "Pyrrha!" I scream out. "She's….."

Everyone looks down but Jaune and Qrow. "Tell us what happened Ruby." Jaune says as I look over at him. I see he's clearly holding onto his necklace now.

"Well…. Weiss and I were searching for you and her when we got your call. I had Weiss use her glyphs and I bolted up the tower trying to save her…. When I made it… I landed to hearing Pyrrha saying 'Yes' before Cinder put her hand on her and within a flash she…. Was gone; dust in the wind." I look to see Yang barely standing and Jaune's already crying. "I tried to fight but there was a white flash and next-"

"You planeswalked." Ozpin cuts me off. "You unleashed a lot of power from your body in a flash of silver yes?" I nod at him. "Then when you opened them you were somewhere else?"

"How do you know about them?" I ask. "We're-"

"Rare but unique." Ozpin answers. "You're freely able to teleport throughout the realms as you see fit. Your sparks are literally magic."

I nod at Ozpin's explanation and reply softly. "Yep". Right on the nose.

"Then you should know that it was never planned for you to ever leave Remnant." Ozpin's words sting. Never leave? The hell does that mean? "It seems the vale on our world has ended."

"Never leave?" I ask. "Why?"

"It was part of my plan to keep Salem here as she too is a planeswalker; as am I miss Rose." Everyone turned to face Ozpin now. Were they just learning that was well? "Seems you've been able to return to it must be free to spark here now."

"Oz, why did you never tell me?" Qrow asks.

"I never had a reason to mention it; if the mass population knew; Salem would use it against us."

I nod. "He's right. So you're a planeswalker; why not get others to help defeat this Salem? Surely the Gatewatch or some other group would help us."

"Gatewatch?" Ozpin asks, a confused look on his face. "I'm not aware of them."

"Group of walkers who help the Multiverse!" I answer with a big grin. "Oh right they just formed about a year ago."

Ozpin nods. "Nice to see a group of us Planeswalkers taking charge for the benefit of the Multiverse as a whole once more. But it's not their job to help us with our world. It's ours. It's mine. That's why I'm here Ruby. To make sure Salem is no longer a threat."

I look down at Jaune who has gone silent. "Jaune?" I ask. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Jaune says sharply. He's lying to me; I can feel his body heating up from anger.

"No you're not." I say. "Is it the-" I get cut off as Jaune starts to talk again.

"Why did you leave. You left all of us." Jaune said crying, as he fell onto my bed.

"Jaune…" I wince as I look at him. "I ran into my own issues while getting used to planeswalking around. I wanted to return." I see a tear drop onto my bed sheet but I keep going, "But couldn't just leave where I had teleported to: there were people who really depended on me; you get what I'm saying?" Jaune just doesn't respond but I feel my aura getting used but recharged as a hand lands on my thigh. I turn to see the hand of course is Jaune's and that he's donating his aura back into me. "Thanks." I reply.

I don't get a reply as I hear the door open again; and in comes the doctor. "Well I see you're awake Ms. Rose." The doctor starts out saying as he makes his way around Yang and Oscar to the bedside. "You had a nearly life ending injury yesterday, it's actually a miracle that you're awake already." The doctor moves to my wound and checks on it. "Wow… it's even already looking to heal. Should one of your guests get you something from the cafeteria? I think that might be what you need to heal right now."

I nod. "Sure!" Food would be nice, as would milk right now.

Yang gets up and heads to the door. "I'll get it Ruby." She says.

"Please get me strawberries and milk! Oh and something for Jaune too!" I say with a smile.

"Jaune can get it himself can't he?" Yang asks.

I look at him, his forehead is back on my thigh as I see tears falling onto my bed sheet. I turn back at Yang. "Please."

Yang rolls her eyes. "You'll owe me Jaune." She quickly makes her way out of the door.

"Thanks." I hear Jaune whisper. I just turn my head and tilt to look directly at Jaune. Staring at him for what seems like seconds, as if the world speeds up as I hear the door open and I turn to see the doctor is checking on the wound with a nurse checking on my vitals.

Yang's back too! She's got two trays... I just gasp as I notice the fact she has a metal arm but slowly then I remember that…. She had lost one of hers during the battle. I just grin as the trays are put in front of me and Jaune as I stare over them.

I grab a peach from mine and start to eat it. "Man… it's been a long time since I've had peaches." It's really nice and chilling on my throat. I turn to the others to see the Doctor and Nurse have already left. "So…. Where do I begin?" I ask, unsure what they want first.


End file.
